


The Assignment

by yumenosete



Series: Bodyguard AU [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumenosete/pseuds/yumenosete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakurai Sho gets a new assignment all on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Assignment

It took six months of guarding people and establishments against outside threats and misguided fans for Sho to feel like he's finally used to his job. Sho thinks it will probably be twice that time at least for Sho to even think of pursuing a promotion and an increase of salary (not that he's thinking of that at all while he's under Matsumoto).

So to say that he's surprised that he's going to have his own assignment is an understatement.

"I'm going to be with you for a week." Matsumoto says his tone warning. "After that, you're on your own. Any questions?"

"Is my assignment really that important of a person?"

Matsumoto gives him _the look_ and Sho knows he won't get any answers as long as Matsumoto glares at him like that.

The next day, Sho arrives at his new workplace early for fear of being late but when he does arrive, Matsumoto is already waiting for him, looking like a superstar just by adding an oversized sunglasses to his usual bodyguard suit.

"You're here early. That's good." Matsumoto praises him as he approaches the man. Sho blushes and tries to hide it in broad daylight but fails. Matsumoto doesn't seem to notice this, which leaves Sho torn between feeling relieved and down.

As they enter the building, Sho takes in his surroundings. He takes note of the talent agency's stark white hallways that are comparable to a hospital, minus the antiseptic scent and its lifelessness. If anything, the whole of talent agency looks like it's high on adrenaline: assistant directors running around, cameramen setting up their pieces of equipment adjacent to the stale sets and colorful props. Sho wonders if this is what he'll witness from this day on and for how long.

Matsumoto walks to the quieter side of the building and then faces a door with no name. Just when Sho thinks that Matsumoto will finally knock, Matsumoto turns to face him and whispers: "Remember, nearest yet farthest" before he raises his fist to the door.

"Jun-tan, you're here early! But come in, come in." The man who opens the door enthusiastically greets them with a distinctly warm smile. It reminds Sho of his kindergarten teacher that everyone shows their accomplished works to or that Music teacher that everyone wants to sit with during lunch. Sho is sorry that he doesn't even know who he's supposed to protect, even if the man is handsome.

Matsumoto enters the room and Sho does the same. When the man asks them to settle down, Matsumoto elbows Sho to introduce himself and after clearing his throat, he does.

"My name is Sakurai Sho and I'm going to be your bodyguard. I hope we'll get along well." Sho bows his perfect bow and draws a chuckle from the guy he's introducing himself to.

"Bad Jun-tan. You didn't even tell him who he's guarding?"

"I thought he already knew." Matsumoto looks at Sho's direction and is suddenly thankful for Matsumoto's sunglasses shielding his piercing stare towards Sho.

"I'm Aiba Masaki but please call me Aiba-chan. I'm Nino's manager, the one you're supposed to protect and since we're going to work a lot together, I hope we'd get along too."

"Aiba-chan..." Sho tries the name and when he got a positive reply, he asks his all-important question. "Who's Nino?"

"You don't know who Nino is?" Aiba asks, unbelieving. "Nino is just one of the most famous and successful actors to date! He had also endorsed almost every item you can think of. He's not endorsing adult diapers, though, but I'm pretty sure that you should be at least aware of who he is unless you live under a rock or something. Besides, he's the only Nino in the industry that I could think of."

"You can't mean--"

And then Aiba shows a magazine clipping that clears all doubts. The man in question is wearing some devil costume while endorsing Pocky and there is no mistaking who that is - especially when Sho had an embarrassing childhood crush on the actor.

His assignment: Ninomiya Kazunari.


	2. Meet Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed.

Ninomiya enters his changing room, busy fiddling with his portable gaming console that has a weird charm on it, while Sho stares at the man, still unbelieving of his current situation.

His assignment is no other than _the_ Ninomiya Kazunari.

“Nino! I want you to meet someone!” Aiba jumps towards that surprises Sho (and Matsumoto too, when he manages to steal a glance towards the man and saw him jump a little).

Ninomiya looks towards Matsumoto and huffs. “Aiba-shi, I already know J. So if he’s here to guard me—”

“Not me.” Matsumoto states coldly and then points at Sho.

Ninomiya looks at him and _smiles_.

Sho for a moment forgets to breathe. This is Ninomiya Kazunari: the wonderful child actor that he grew up watching. The only person that made him run to the Tokyo Tower despite his fear of height when he was in the area and there was a sighting of the actor. This man in front of him is the reason why he continued eating sugary sticks even when he is on a strict regimen during his younger days.

Due to his massive crush on the actor, if asked before, Sho would gladly do anything for Ninomiya.

“Hello?” Ninomiya’s smile never wavers even though Sho looks like a complete idiot by now. It overwhelms Sho that Ninomiya is not only smiling - but smiling _at him._

It is only when Matsumoto painfully hits his back that he's brought back to the reality and introduces himself, noticing how intense Matsumoto’s pair of eyes becomes when he removes his fashionable large sunglasses and glares.

Sho only gulps and thanks his good luck for not tripping on his words in front of Ninomiya.

“Sho-chan” Ninomiya tries his name, his _first_ name, making Sho’s cheeks color like ripe tomatoes.

“Sho-chan’s cute! It’s nice to meet someone who’s willing to bear my babies if possible, unlike someone incredibly strict and grumpy…” Ninomiya glances at Matsumoto.

Sho chokes at Ninomiya’s words. Ninomiya just laughs and continues to jab at Sho’s obvious state of being starstruck.

Matsumoto doesn’t reply at the insult and continues glaring at Sho. Sho wishes that Matsumoto wears his sunglasses soon but knows it will not happen so he just casts his glance downwards even as Ninomiya praises his apparent cuteness.

When they left the agency, Matsumoto still glares at him and even if he apologizes, it never mellows like it did before.

Sho doesn’t know if he should be alarmed, but his imagination takes him someplace when he and Matsumoto eat together at the soba place where Sho took Matsumoto on the latter’s birthday.

He’s imagining that Matsumoto must be jealous and he doesn’t want Sho’s attention on anyone else, but one look at his trainer and the professionalism oozing out of him and Sho knows that it’s a lost cause.

Matsumoto will never look at Sho the same way as he looks at Matsumoto.

Yet Sho cannot completely let go of his feelings, most especially not when he notices the man breaking into a smile as he slurps his soba.

Sho cannot help smiling too.

But when Matsumoto looks at him, the frown is back.

“If you’re daydreaming about Ninomiya while eating with me, you can forget it.”

“I’m not.” Sho answers the truth.

“Just…remember that he is just another client.” Matsumoto goes back to eating, now with less enthusiasm.

Sho replies an affirmative before he digs in, blocking all the thoughts forming in his mind that he could do for another day.


	3. Nearest Yet Farthest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is more of a reminder to Matsumoto than it is to Sho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed. This chapter is not a happy one.

It's Day Four of Matsumoto's one week with Sho when he notices.

It starts just like any other shooting day. Ninomiya Kazunari has a shooting and so they have to accompany him on different locations, incidentally learning the ins and outs of filming a drama.

During the short time that he accompanied Ninomiya, he learns just what type of man the actor is behind the camera: sarcastic, clingy, loves making fun of people close to him and manipulates them successfully into getting what he wants.

It is also then that he sees just how dedicated the man is to his work, despite being a natural in his chosen occupation. How in every action that he's taken, there is an underlying affection to it, even if it may come out rude.

Sho has never seen a person so open. It's a mystery to Sho how he could deceive the people around him with the number of masks he wears but he guesses that Ninomiya only slips to show his true self among the people ago stays close to him.

Maybe that's the reason why he's not surprised at the revelation.

He's watching Matsumoto all this time too, after all. Even if Matsumoto never changes his attitude towards him - at least not on the job, Matsumoto still fascinates Sho with the gap of his professionalism and the rarity of his child-like smile outside work.

Sho is afraid of being caught by the glimpses he manages to steal, yet he cannot help but stare at Matsumoto when he can, even when he's supposed to be alert and watch for threats or anomalies around the set.

That's when he notices how soft Matsumoto's smile becomes at the sight of Ninomiya working hard, memorizing his lines. His eyes slightly crinkle, and he easily fixes it whenever Ninomiya looks his way, but Sho will see Matsumoto beaming every now and then when Ninomiya nails a scene.

Matsumoto's smile is breathtakingly beautiful to the point that it's heartbreaking.

Sho wants to look away; to give Matsumoto the privacy to look at Ninomiya but his eyes won't obey

Matsumoto looks at Ninomiya like he does at Matsumoto: with care, with joy, with... _love_.

It is only then that Sho realizes how painful it really is for Matsumoto to observe his own policy. Sho now knows the true meaning behind those warnings, said over and over like a mantra for Sho to stay in the business.

It's more of a reminder to Matsumoto than it is to Sho.

Sho doesn't know what he should feel then. Should he feel frustration because he didn't see how easy it is for the two of them to banter, with Matsumoto easily giving in? Should he laugh at his blindness for not seeing how Matsumoto feels for Ninomiya sooner? Or should he feel anger for letting himself fall for someone who clearly has someone else in mind?

In the end all Sho feels is hurt. He thought he'll be able to bear some pain if only to be near the object of his affection.

Now, he only wants to run away.


	4. A Professional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sho believes that he's a professional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE IN TWO YEARS WHAAAAAT
> 
> Sorry. Totally forgot about this. Not my best chapter.

Sho believes that he’s a professional.

But like any other professional, he needs a break when he had his heart broken.

That is what he believed (and still believes) when he submitted his time off request for an unspecified amount of time. He doesn’t know what Matsumoto thought about it. All he could see was those unfeeling and cold demeanor amidst Aiba-chan and Nino’s protest.

He was on his 49th hour of official paid leave when his phone rang.

“Sho-chan? Help me, please.”

“Nino? Why are you crying? Where are you?” Sho asks, his heart racing at the possibilities.

Sho comes running to Nino’s hotel in a white t-shirt and shorts with green military prints — a record against his “professionalism” but he would rather look like he just woke up than make Nino suffer just because he’s busy tying his necktie.

So when Sho arrives at the hotel and greets Aiba who has this massive look of worry, he isn’t expecting to be directed and end up here: in a dumpster in order to look for Nino’s missing 3DS with the owner.

“How did the 3DS got here anyway?”

“The screen had a crack and then that Aiba had the genius idea of just buying a new one when mine was still working fine!”

“Is it your data then?”

“That idiot of a manager actually had a data backup,” Nino grumbles, tears still falling.

“Then why are we here?” Sho asks as he opens his third garbage bag.

“Because that 3DS was still working. Weren’t you listening?”

Sho continues to dig into the mountains of trash bags and concentrate on his mission at hand instead of the pungent smell that garbages usually have - hoping that Nino’s persistent tears would stop falling once it’s done.

The search continues like that for quite a while until Sho found a metallic royal blue handheld gaming console with a weird charm on it. “Is this the one?”

Nino snatches it lightning quick and examines it before Sho could study the said charm. After a minute of wiping tears (and possibly snots but Sho would refuse that he saw it when asked), Sho finds himself cradling the 3DS that they were desperately searching hours ago.

“It’s still working, Sho-chan. Since you helped me find it, it’s yours now. You could sell it online or something. I bet it could fetch quite a price when you said that I once owned it. I could even sign it if you want.” Nino states, and if his eyes aren’t red, Sho will think that his eyes and ears are playing tricks on him earlier.

“Don’t you need this?” Sho asks in disbelief.

“I already got what I need. Besides, Aiba-kun bought me a new one,” Nino shrugs like he just didn’t waste a lot of time looking for something that he wouldn’t need. “Now come on and escort me to my room - we both need a shower after that dumpster dive.”

Sho already feels his irritation and frustration bubble up to the surface. Questions like _Why does he have to deal with something as trivial as this on his day off — with the man who stole the love of his life’s heart?_ among others is something that he wanted to throw but he’s a professional.

Sho reminds himself time and time again that he’s a professional.

When he looks down at the console, he notices that something’s missing: the weird charm’s gone. The anger he feels slowly turns into a curious wonder and he concludes that maybe the tears weren’t an act after all.

Sho sees Nino’s retreating back and thinks to himself that maybe Nino really got what he’s searching for.


	5. What It Feels Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Besides, I know what it feels like.”

“It was me, wasn’t it?” Nino asks conversationally while he was munching on the lunch that Nino and Aiba insist he has to have after showering.

Sho just continues to eat, not minding the pelts of water dropping from his hair to his plate.

“More specifically, it was the idea of Jun-kun being in love with me,” Nino says while drying his hair with the hotel’s standard towel, clearly keen on not letting this one slide. “You like him, don’t you Sho-chan?”

Sho chokes on his own food.

“You don’t have to deny it. I just know.” Nino offers a glass of water. Nino still hasn’t dried his hair completely. Like this, his kindness and handsome features shining even without all the glitz and glamor of a star. Sho knows he cannot blame Matsumoto for being in love.

“You knew that Matsumoto-san is in love with you?”

“I also know that you like Jun-kun even if you had a weird childhood crush on me, Sho-chan. I’m perceptive like that.” Nino drops on the couch beside him. “Besides, I know what it feels like.”

“The charm?”

“I knew you were perceptive too.” Nino smiles.

“Care to tell me about it?”

“About him, you mean? It wasn’t really meant to be. He was my rock when I was swamped with work and fed up with this world - don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful for all the projects but he gave me an escape when I felt like I really need it.”

“What happened then?”

“He’s a rock. He couldn’t be moved.” Nino says like he’s being cryptic when he’s clearly not. Sho could only imagine a number of scenarios, but none of them could truly describe the truth behind this.

Sho wanted to ask: _Did you try to move that rock hard enough?_ because he couldn’t believe that anyone could let Nino leave from them. Instead, he asks, “Do you still go to him when you wanted to escape?”

Nino’s smile is filled with so much melancholy that Sho feels bad for asking.

“Not anymore,” Nino answers. “Not since it was decided that he needs to support someone else on a more permanent basis.”

Sho gasps when he got where Nino is going with his story — _marriage._ The man Nino loves is married.

“Yeah, he was—” Nino stops when Sho hugs him. Sho feels a wet spot forming on his shoulder, but it only makes Sho hugs Nino tighter. In the days Nino spent with Sho, Nino is strong, snarky, bright and sometimes spiteful. The Nino in front of him is vulnerable — too fragile to be left alone.

“Sorry,” Nino pulls out of Sho’s embrace but still sobs when Sho soothingly rubs his back.

“Sorry,” Sho says back. “I shouldn’t have asked. I’d make it up to you.”

“Just come back,” Nino requests when he finally calms down. “I’d feel better if I have someone to fluster.”

“I _am_ coming back.” Sho says, surprised that Nino would think otherwise.

“Then come back now. Tomorrow I’d expect you with Jun-kun. Your last day is supposed to be with him, after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK


	6. Handsome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re handsome.”

Sho would rather let this week end without seeing Matsumoto but still, he wonders: “Where is he?”

“Called by my management to sort out details of the protection unit. When you suddenly bailed, they panicked but Jun-kun and I insisted that you remain here. He made Aiba-chan and I promise that I would remain locked here until he comes back.”

“And you didn’t.”

“I didn’t. Aiba-chan must feel bad about it though so don’t tell Jun-kun?” Nino bats his eyelashes while clasping his hands.

Sho guffaws. “Are you sure it’s not because you’re afraid of him?”

“There’s that.” Nino laughs. “Jun-kun is really scary when he’s angry.”

“He’s kind of scary too when he’s not.” Sho adds.

“I bet it’s the sunglasses that he refuses to remove.”

“I think it also has something to do with _the stare_.”

“You’ve got to admit, he looks handsome even if he’s scary.”

“That he is.” Sho agrees. “He even looks handsome when he’s smiling! His eyes shine and his features soften. I could only alike it to an angel, although I never saw one in real life.”

“You’ve got it bad, Sho-chan.” Nino teases, eyes twinkling.

“Please don’t tell Matsumoto-san.” Sho pleads.

“I don’t know, Sho-chan. You won’t man up so I think it’s best if someone like me interferes and do it for you.”

“I don’t want our last day to be awkward.”

“You don’t think that you could will your feelings away, do you, Sho-chan? Because, believe me, I tried. I tried so hard and it’s not happening. Why not just confess and then either fight for it or get over it if he dumps you?”

“ _When_ he dumps me.” Sho corrects. “Just promise me that you won’t tell Matsumoto-san.”

“Don’t tell me what, Sakurai-san?” Matsumoto enters the room.

Sho stands at attention as Jun enters the room, eyeing both Nino and Sho suspiciously.

“You’re wearing the hotel’s bathrobe,” Matsumoto says.

“I splashed some juice on him earlier.” Nino comes to give an excuse.

“Both of your hairs are wet,” Matsumoto adds, and Sho knows that he doesn’t believe the poor lie that Nino gave.

“I got sticky too.” Nino shrugs. “I don’t have clothes that would fit Sho-kun though so I gave him the bathrobe. Maybe you could lend him some of yours? You have a week’s worth of clothing hidden somewhere here, right?”

Sho shakes his head towards Nino silently as he could already feel the glare that Matsumoto is throwing at him.

“Don’t be so stingy, Jun-kun. I’m sure Sho-chan is willing to do you a favor afterward.”

Matsumoto shakes his head like he can’t believe what is happening before he sighs. “You.” He points at Sho, “Come with me now.”

Sho follows immediately to the next room.

Matsumoto has a not-so-internal debate of whether to lend this-or-that piece of clothing to Sho, only to say a big “NO” whenever he shoves it near Sho’s face to check if it’s an option or not while Sho pretends that he cannot hear him as this goes on. Sho hears him say, _too small, too big, not good for sloping shoulders, too expensive,_ each a blow to his ego as the time goes on before deciding on a white V-neck shirt and a pair of black jeans.

When Sho changes into the borrowed clothes, Matsumoto stares at him and nods, apparently satisfied with his choices. Sho could only feel awkward by the amount of attention that Matsumoto is giving him.

“There,” Matsumoto makes him turn to check again and smiles so wide and proud, “You’re handsome.”

Sho is jolted awake by that statement and blushes.

“I-I mean, you’re presentable again.” Matsumoto coughs so suddenly that Sho would be worried if he’s not on the verge of fainting himself. “Let’s go, our client is probably waiting.”

When Sho goes back in Nino’s room, he barely registers Nino and Aiba catcalling and teasing him that his face looks like a ripe tomato. He replays the last few minutes, thinks about how crazy that was, and then catches Matsumoto staring at him before he averts his gaze.

Matsumoto called him handsome.


End file.
